


Morning Rituals

by immortalje



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie loves Don's bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Beck
> 
> Prompt: 016. Bathroom  
> AN: Part of my incest50 challenge. [Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/78274.html)  
> WARNINGS: Contains incest, if you haven't noticed by the pairing yet!
> 
> First posted [at my personal livejournal](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/140469.html) and later reposted at [my fandom community](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/21280.html) on Livejournal.

Morning Rituals

Whenever Charlie spent the night with Don they could have what normal couples had all the time. Their morning ritual. It made Charlie want to spend as many nights as possible at Don’s. He simply loved to know that Don was brushing his teeth, shaving and whatever else he had to do in the morning while he took his shower in the same room, always able to talk with Don. And when he was finished with his shower they switched, Don taking the shower and Charlie took care of his needs.

Well, that was as long as he wasn’t cheeky enough to get Don to start threatening to come and join him in the shower. No matter how often Don said he’d come and tickle him mercilessly, standing together under the shower spray always led to shower sex. Something Charlie could never get enough of and this being a Sunday was reason enough for Charlie to get Don to join him in the shower.

“Don...,” Charlie said, considering if he should ask outright or if he should try and get him to join him the long way.

He could hear Don spit before asking, “What is it?”

“I need a little help with something that’s refusing to stay down,” Charlie said while slowly stroking his cock, all pretences of cleaning gone.

Charlie could hear Don put things away before he pulled the curtain aside and said, “I know you can wash...”

Charlie grinned at Don’s reaction when he noticed Charlie stroking himself. When Don’s gaze pulled up to his face Charlie grinned wickedly and reached out with one hand to pull him in.

Swallowing, Don said while entering the shower, “Well maybe I could try and help you.”

Once in, Don closed the curtain again to keep from making more of a mess than opening said curtain had already done, before stepping closer to Charlie and kissing him. Don pushed Charlie against the wall, pushing their cocks together, making Charlie moan at the sensation.

“You’re a naughty little thing,” Don muttered with a grin, before kneeling down to lick Charlie’s member.

Charlie banged his head back and moaned in response when he felt Don’s mouth around his erection.

Don worked him until he was close to coming before stopping. Charlie moaned in displeasure while Don got up. Before he could say anything though, Don was tugging at him to turn around. Not having to be told twice he did just that. Vaguely he noticed Don grabbing one of the bottles at the side and then he felt Don’s fingers entering him, working quickly on preparing him.

Charlie felt empty when Don’s fingers slipped out of him. He just wanted to feel Don inside him, the sooner the better. He was tempted to count the seconds it would take for Don to finally enter him, when he finally felt the thick, throbbing erection of his brother pushing against his anus, before Don slowly entered him.

Pushing back, needing for Don to speed up, Charlie moaned at the friction caused by his own cock sliding against the shower wall.

Don pulled him back a bit, angling himself before he hit just the right spot, making Charlie scream his name. Speeding up, Don took Charlie’s cock and stroked it in rhythm while his cock was pushing into Charlie before pulling out again.

Their speed quickly increased before both were panting hard and soon Don spilled his seed into Charlie. A few more jerks and Charlie followed with Don’s name on his lips.

Feeling his knees shake, Charlie was glad that Don was still pressing him against the wall, holding both of them up. After a moment Don pulled back and Charlie was instantly missing the warm feeling of his brother against his back.

Still a bit out of breath, Don said, “We really should get dressed or dad’s going to wonder why you’re not home yet.”

Charlie merely grunted in return, still thinking about how much he loved Don’s bathroom.


End file.
